Pequeña debilidad
by Didax
Summary: ¿Qué era eso que había sentido por un instante? ¿Preocupación? No, eso era imposible.


Bueeeno, espero que les guste ya que desde hace un tiempo que no subo ningun fanfic, ains!

* * *

Pequeña debilidad

Nadie había visto a un grupo tan extraño como el que pasó por la aldea aquel día. Un elegante demonio, bien ataviado y de presencia solemne, una "cosa" que era totalmente antagónica al descrito anteriormente, una chica joven con una simpática sonrisa y al parecer un dragón de dos cabezas que algunos aldeanos afirmaron haber visto situado un tanto lejos del pequeño pueblo.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para que la joven pidiera tímidamente a una anciana que le hiciera el favor de arreglarle una costura suelta en una de las mangas de su kimono de cuadros. Aproximadamente 10 min después, ya todo estaba arreglado, así que se dispusieron a marcharse de allí tan rápido como pudieron.

Ya cuando se encontraron de nuevo adentrados en el bosque, los tres demonios allí presentes hicieron algún gesto de alivio.

— ¡Niña insolente, pero como te atreves! — chillaba Jaken, el pequeño sirviente. — ¡Hacernos perder el tiempo, especialmente al amito bonito, que ni siquiera debería poner en un lugar como ése!

Una expresión apenada cruzó el rostro de la niña, que no encontraba ningún motivo para aquella reprimenda.

— Gomen ne, yo solo quería que Sesshomaru-sama se quedara un rato más a mi lado— dijo Rin, con la mirada en el suelo. — ¡Es que él se va y no regresa en taanto tiempo que me aburro!

Jaken puso una mano cubriéndole la frente y suspiró (lo hacía bastante a menudo).

— ¡Cómo puede ser que después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, te atrevas a quejarte de esa manera! —repuso Jaken, realmente sintiéndose dolido por la indirecta de que el aburrimiento lo causaba él mismo— Si tan solo mi amo no te hubiera salva… ¡AUCH!

La conversación se vio bruscamente interrumpida por una piedra que aterrizó certera en la cabeza del pequeño youkai. Sesshomaru no solía mostrar demasiado interés por los asuntos de discusión de sus acompañantes, pero si veía que el asunto se estaba poniendo en un punto en el que Rin podría verse lastimada, hacía cosas parecidas a esa para evitar el derramamiento de lágrimas por parte de la joven, que si bien no ocurría muy a menudo, cuando pasaba realmente le molestaba. Lastimosamente para Jaken, las cosas no se mostraban tan favorables en caso contrario.

— Ya es suficiente, Jaken. — dijo Sesshomaru, con un tono que no admitía réplica. — Si dices una palabra más, tendré que matarte.

Jaken se disponía a contestar con un "Sí, amito", pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se acordó que ni eso tenía permitido decir. Su vida era realmente desgraciada. Era manipulado y controlado por una pequeña niña humana a la que su amo, al que había consagrado su vida, tenía en mayor estima que a él, pese a sus tantos siglos de servicio. "Podría haber sido peor", se dijo. Al menos contaba con el honor de poder permanecer a su lado.

Sesshomaru reconoció al instante el aroma que se esparcía por el aire. Sin lugar a dudas era el de Naraku, pero ¿por qué? Tenía que ser alguna de sus sucias trampas, pero se sentiría gustoso de caer en ella. Ese ridículo hanyou lo estaba subestimando demasiado.

—Este… ¿a dónde va, Sesshomaru-sama? — preguntó Rin con curiosidad, al ver que su protector iba a irse de allí.

— Creo que encontré a Naraku. — respondió el demonio de manera breve. Claro que pudo haber sido más específico, pero ese no era su estilo. Tan solo había contestado por ser Rin la que preguntara, porque de ser Jaken, no se hubiera molestado.

Se marchó con mucha ligereza y gracia, como era de esperarse de alguien tan refinado, y dejó a sus dos acompañantes deprimidos por su ausencia.

— Jaken-sama, ya me empezó a dar hambre. — dijo la niña, mientras que un ruido proveniente de su estómago lo comprobaba.

El youkai suspiró. Eso de que los humanos tuvieran que comer tres veces al día lo sacaba de quicio, y más porque era él que tenía que ayudarle a conseguir la comida o simplemente acompañarla para poder "protegerla" (Cosa para lo que no servía demasiado, dado que en situaciones de peligro Sesshomaru tenía que acudir al rescate. De los dos).

— ¡Estoy muy cansado de tener que ir contigo siempre, ve sola! — contestó él, sabiendo que si Sesshomaru se enteraba de que la echó a su suerte en un bosque tan peligroso para un humano como aquél, iba a pagarlo caro. Pero valía la pena al saber que podría pasar algunos momentos solo, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo. — ¡Anda, márchate ya!

Rin lo miró con ojos suplicantes. En cualquier otro momento del día habría obedecido gustosa, ya que estar sola no representaba un problema para ella. El caso era que ya estaba anocheciendo, y en la oscuridad el bosque ya no se veía tan bonito e inofensivo como a la luz diurna.

— ¡Apresúrate antes de que oscurezca aun más!

Cuando la niña se marchó con resignación, Jaken sintió una punzada de remordimiento y esperó que su amito no regresara tan pronto.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru estaba llevándose una decepción al no encontrar a su muy odiado enemigo sino simplemente un castillo deshabitado en el que no se encontraba nada más que el epicentro del olor que había estado siguiendo. Lo más probable era que cuando Naraku se percató de la repentina debilidad de su barrera y la inquietante corta distancia que le separaba de él, Sesshomaru, había huido sin dejar rastro. Se encontraba realmente molesto por aquella pérdida de su tiempo.

Después de una caminata no tan larga, Rin encontró un peral con una fruta realmente deliciosa. Pensó que iba a sentir miedo al recorrer el lugar en aquella oscuridad, pero la luz de la Luna era casi tan agradable como la proyectada por el Sol.

Se desvió del camino que la regresaría al lado de Jaken porque percibió una fragancia de sus favoritas, ¡el de las flores! Y se hallaba cerca, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en seguirlo. Al llegar, se arrodilló entre ellas agarrando las más bonitas y de mejor perfume, mas no tenía previsto que comenzara a llover y tuvo que encontrar un refugio parcial en un árbol de grandes hojas.

Ya había transcurrido hora y media desde que Rin se había adentrado más profundo en el bosque y Jaken todavía no la podía localizar. Una concentración de diversos olores imposibilitaba seguir su rastro.

Unos pasos firmes interrumpieron el falso estado de "seguridad" en el que se encontraba el pobre youkai verde,

—… Jaken, ¿dónde está Rin? — preguntó Sesshomaru, entre indiferente y molesto.

— Bueno…yo… no es que realmente hubiera querido…ejem, ¡DISCÚLPEMEE, AMO BONITOO! — se lamentó el aludido, con lágrimas de cocodrilo cayéndole de sus grandes ojos— Yo siempre tengo que acompañar a esa niña y realmente estaba harto, pe-pero no de obedecer sus órdenes, usted sabe que siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que usted me diga…

La conversación solitaria de Jaken se prolongó al menos quince minutos más, tiempo en el cual no se percató de la súbita desaparición de Sesshomaru, que había abandonado el lugar ya que no tenía ni la menor intención de seguir escuchando aquel relato, del cual ya sabía de antemano cual había sido el resultado.

Sesshomaru sabía que Rin era una niña bien orientada, por lo que no resultaba creíble que se hubiera perdido. Sus sentidos lo confirmaron un poco después, ya que se percató de la presencia de flores no muy lejos de allí, y junto a ellas, una débil presencia humana. "Debí haberlo supuesto antes" se dijo. De todos los lugares posibles en los que la niña pudiera hallarse, ese era el más indicado.

La lluvia se había detenido ya para cuando llegó. Acurrucada, debajo de un árbol y con las mejillas un poco más coloradas de lo normal, se hallaba ella. Parecía como si estuviese… ¡enferma!

Sesshomaru quedó un tanto desconcertado. Rin nunca había caído enferma mientras estaba acompañándolo pese a las condiciones que tuvo que afrontar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él mismo nunca había sufrido nada semejante. Improvisando algo, se arrodilló junto a ella y tocó su frente con la palma de su mano, y la sintió más caliente de lo que se suponía que tenía que estar en un humano saludable.

— Se…shomaru-sama— alcanzó a decir Rin, reaccionando al tacto frío de la mano de la persona a la que más quería— ¡Arigato!

— Vas a estar bien. — le repuso él. No sabía por qué tenía que afirmarlo, pero decidió no buscarse a sí mismo una respuesta.

El demonio alejó rápidamente su mano de la cara de Rin, para así conservar algo de su frialdad de siempre. Esa técnica no afectaba a la niña, pero era mejor que siguiera sin saberlo.

Lo que quedó de la noche transcurrió tranquila y sin interrupciones. Sesshomaru la pasó sentado al lado de Rin, mirándola de vez en cuando, notando su rápida mejoría. En algún punto ella le tomó suavemente la mano y él no se sintió tentado de apartarla.

Cuando por fin amaneció, la pequeña ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y dispuesta a retomar el camino. "Con que solo fue un resfríado", pensó el poderoso mononoke levantándose a su vez y haciendo como si no hubiese sucedido nada demasiado importante.

Inesperadamente, Jaken salió de entre los arbustos con expresión triunfal. ¡Al fin los encontraba! Había pasado una noche horrible, intentando seguir su rastro, y en ningún momento disfrutó de la tranquilidad que tenía planeada.

Sesshomaru pasó por encima de él, ignorándolo completamente por haber sido el culpable de la muy corta enfermedad de Rin.

— Andando.

¿Qué era eso que había sentido por un instante? ¿Preocupación?

No, eso era imposible.


End file.
